Reunion at the Sakura Tree
by SaYOKay
Summary: Mikan and the gang buried a time capsule, containing their precious childhood treasures, under the Sakura tree. Eighteen years later ,Mikan and the gang finally reunited, ready to open their box of childhood memories
1. Reunited

**F.Y.I**  
The setting is 18 years later, and well...just continue(: D

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at the Academy, and it's a perfect day for certain people to meet each other, under the Sakura Tree 

"Koko, did you forgot to remind the others again?"the young woman asked. The young woman, in her twenties, with wavy pink hair covering her shoulders and subtle blue eyes, asked the young man, holding a picnic basket

"This time, no. Just wait for them Anna, they'll come"Koko said

"Yo! Koko! Anna! Over here!"Ruka exclaimed

"Hey Ruka!"Koko exclaimed while waving his hands

"Hi Ruka! Long time,no see!"Anna greeted

"You too, so how long have you been waiting?"Ruka asked

"About 15 minutes"Koko said

"Sorry we're a bit late, because you see.."Ruka started explaining but a little boy at the age four runs towards Ruka

"Tetsuya! Where's your mother?"Ruka asked

"Mom's still at the big building. And Dad! Guess what? That building has the same name as her!"Tetsuya said

"Oh really?"Ruka played along with Tetsuya, pretending he doesn't know

"Ruka! Is this your son?! Oh my he's so cute!"Anna said and rubbed the little boy's head

"Wow, that son of yours looks just like you, except for the color of his hair though. So, who's the mother?"Koko asked

"Well,hehehe..."Ruka rubbed is head with embarassment when the mother finally shows up

"Mom!"Tetsuya exclaimed when he saw his mother walking towards Ruka and the others. Koko and Anna were surprised to see the mother

"Hotaru, i-its that you?"Anna asked

"Hello Koko, Anna, how's it been?"Hotaru asked. She has her hair long, covering her shoulders and she looks calm as ever

"So, Ruka, I...ah...never thought...wow..."Koko said

"Hehehe, I'm used to it"Ruka said

"Hey look, it's Yuu,Sumire and Nonoko!"Anna pointed at the three people approaching

"Wow, look at Nonoko, she's pretty as ever"Koko said

"AHEM!"Anna fakely cleared her throat, signifying Koko to be careful with his words

"Hey, it's been a long time"Yuu said

"Yuu, how's it been bro?!"Koko shaked Yuu's hand and hugged him

"Well, everything's fine, nothing unusual happens in my life, actually to tell you the truth, it's pretty boring"Yuu said

"Sumire, your hair"Anna pointed at Sumire's new hairdo

"You like? I'm ready for you Mikan Sakura! You can't call me seaweed hair anymore!HAHAHAHA!"Sumire released an evil laughed which creeped everybody

"Nonoko, you haven't change a bit"Ruka said

"No, she has changed. She looks so different"Hotaru said

"Really? She looks the same to me"Anna said

"Oh no, she's not the same lovestuck girl that we know before, now she's a man-hater"Sumire said

"What?! That means Nonoko hates us?"Koko and Ruka pointed at themselves

"Well, only the boys that has broken her heart"Yuu said

"Whew"Ruka and Koko wiped their sweat from their faces

"Don't worry, I won't kill you or any man and Sumire has made a misunderstanding. Actually, I'm not a man-hater, its just that, I'm having a hard time trusting men now"Nonoko explained

"Oh, I'm so sorry"Anna comforted her old best friend

"So, where's Mikan?"Yuu asked

"Yeah! WHERE'S NATSUME?!"Sumire exclaimed

"Sumire, after eighteen years, you still have feelings for Natsume?"Hotaru asked

"Well, I'm just excited to see him again.And besides, I already have a boyfriend"Sumire said

"That's good"Ruka said

"So, who's the LUCKY guy Sumire?"Anna asked

"Well, you're looking at him"Sumire placed her hand to Yuu's shoulder and Yuu release a slitght blush

"Yuu is your boyfriend? But how? What did you do Yuu?"Koko asked

"At first, it was hard but eventually, she finally open up to me"Yuu explained

"Now that you've mention it, where's Mochi Nonoko?"Anna asked

"Hmmm...he said he can't make it since he's in London right now, probably he's modeling the new spring fashion collection"Nonoko explained

"I gotta say, he's pretty refreshing in the magazine last summer"Sumire admitted and some of them laughed

The gang talked together and shared their lives,laughs,hardships and experiences. And then...

"Auntie Hotaru! Uncle Ruka!"a little girl's voice exclaimed, which caught the gang's attention. Then a little girl appeared, running towards Hotaru. The little girl has long, wavy brown hair, tied in two ponytails. Hotaru hugged the little girl and kissed the little girl's forehead

"Hitomi! Hi!"Tetsuya approached the cute litttle girl

"Wow, is this baby Hitomi?"Ruka asked

"Hey! I'm not a baby, for your information uncle, I'm the same age as Tetsuya"Hitomi protested

"Yeah, you're right"Ruka played along

"Hey, who's the kid?"Sumire asked

"Oh, this is Hitomi, Mi-"Ruka was cutted when

"Hey! Natsume!"Koko interupted. A young man, carrying a little boy on his shoulders and with his wife were walking towards the gang

"Oh Natsume, he's still handsome as ever"Sumire said

"Mikan!"Anna exclaimed

"You guys! It's been awhile! I've missed you so much!"Nonoko exclaimed and hugged Mikan

"Yeah, it's been a long time, isn't it?"Mikan chuckled and hugged Nonoko back

"Natsume, it's nice to see you again"Ruka said

"Yeah, you too Ruka"Natsume said

"Sumire! Is that you?!"Mikan said with amazement

"Yes, Mikan it's me! Ha! You can't call me seaweed hair anymore can you?"Sumire teased

"Yup, I can't. Now I can call you dried seaweed"Mikan evily teased

"Good thing I'm in a good mood today, or else, I might have kill you infront of your children!"Sumire exclaimed

"Natsume, who's the mini-me you're holding?"Yuu joked

"This is my son, Kohaku"Natsume said

"My, he's a mini-Natsume"Hotaru said and rubbed the little boy's head

"Yeah, everybody says that"Mikan laughed

"Anyway, since all of us are here, except for Mochi, I think it's time for us to dig"Koko said

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, the time capsule"Mikan said

"Time capsule?"Sumire asked

"I guess I forgot to explain it to Sumire about the time capsule that we've buried here 18 years ago"Yuu said

"But before that, let's eat. I'm starving,right Tetsuya? Hitomi?"Ruka asked

"Yeah!"the two kids exclaimed


	2. Trip to Memory Lane

"Now! Let's start digging! Let's go men"Ruka said and the guys went to the Sakura tree to start digging. Meanwhile Mikan, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were chatting and playing with the kids

"Sumire, I never thought that Yuu is your boyfriend"Mikan said

"Well, he was really nice, and I felt bad for treating him so badly in the past"Sumire said while munching a pizza slice

"So, you do love him right?"Nonoko asked

"Yeah...At first, it was hard to forget my feelings for Natsume but eventually, I've learned to love Yuu"Sumire said

"That's good, so Mikan, Hotaru, how does it feel like?Being a mother and all?"Anna asked

"It's great"Mikan said enthusiastically

"But it's also a pain, taking care of the kids, at the same time doing work"Hotaru said

"Now that you've mention it"Mikan thought

"Hey, how old is Kohaku? He's so much like Natsume"Nonoko asked

"Well, he's only 3 years old"Mikan replied

"He sure is a silent type"Anna said

"He's just embarassed, being surrounded by beautiful women and all"Sumire chuckled and then, a small flame sparked at the end of Sumire's hair

"AAAAAAAH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"Sumire shrieked, then she ran towards the nearest fountain

"Yup, he's Natsume's son alright"Anna and Nonoko said with a sheepy smile

"Kohaku, say sorry to Auntie dried seaweed, I mean, Sumire"Mikan said b

"Sorry,Auntie Sumire"Kohaku apologized

"Awe...He's so cute!!"Anna and Nonoko squeled

"No way, I can't stay mad at him, that's okay Kohaku sweetie"Sumire said with sparkling eyes

"Hey ladies! We found it!"Koko shouted

"Great! They've found the time capsule!"Mikan exclaimed and carried Kohaku in her arms again and walked their way to the Sakura tree. Anna and Nonoko continues chatting while walking and Sumire brushed her NOW STRAIGHT hair

Meanwhile, at the playground

Hitomi and Tetsuya were playing together in the swings

"Hey Hitomi"Tetsuya said while going backward

"Yeah, what is it Tets?"Hitomi asked while going forward

"Did you tell?"Tetsuya asked

"Nope, not yet. I'm still scared"Hitomi slowed down her speed until she finally stops swinging

"Why? I told my dad that I could talk to animals, why don't you tell your mom or your dad?"Tetsuya asked

"Hmmm..."Hitomi said with uncertainty when

"Kids! Come over here! Look what dad found!"Mikan exclaimed

"Let's go Hitomi, your mom is calling us"Tetsuya removed himself from the swing and walked ahead, leaving Hitomi alone in the swings

"Tets! Wait!"Hitomi stood up and ran, trying to catch up with Tetsuya

At the Sakura tree...

"3...2...1...Lift!"Yuu said and the boys lifter the capsule from the hole

"Man, that's heavy"Koko said

"Great! Hotaru, type in the password"Mikan squeled

"Okay,okay, you don't have to be so hyper"Hotaru said

_'They haven't change a bit'_ Ruka chuckled and then Hotaru got the capsule open and revealed their childhood treasures

"Wow, the things still looks the same, after 18 years"Mikan was amazed

"Whoa, my gundam mask!"Yuu exclaimed and took his gundam mask

"Why a gundam mask Yuu?"Sumire asked

"Oh, I remember!"Anna said

"Yes, this is the mask that I used when Hotaru planned to make Natusme confess"Yuu said

"Natsume confess?!"Sumire was shocked

"It's a long story"Hotaru said

"Mom! Look! A photo album"Hitomi took the purple colored photo album from the capsule and opened it

"Aah yes...That photo album consists pictures of me and Hotaru"Mikan explained

"And who are these two boys over here?"Hitomi showed Mikan a picture of two boys, one is smiling and the other is smirking

"Oh, that is your dad and uncle Ruka when they were still kids"Mikan said, which made Natsume and Ruka react

"Uncle Ruka sure is cute back then, and dad as well"Hitomi complemented, which made Natsume and Ruka slightly blush with embarassment

"Hey Anna, what's that big bag over there?"Sumire pointed at the bag placed at the corner of the capsule. Anna took the bag and opens it

"Nonoko! Look!Our creations!"Anna said and Nonoko took a peek inside the bag

"You're right!"Nonoko took out a jar of jellybeans and a box of rice gelatin

"AH! THE CURSED SWEETS!"Mikan exclaimed

"Okay, why did Mikan called those sweets CURSED?"Sumire asked

"Oh...Nonoko, we're sure are gifted chemists"Anna said while rubbing her face on the jar

"You're right...those were the good old days"Nonoko cried tears of joy when she opens the box of rice gelatin

"Dad, why is Auntie Nonoko and Auntie Anna turned weird lately?"Tetsuya asked

"You don't wanna know Tets"Ruka sweatdropped

"Hotaru is so cute when she was a five year old and Yuu as well when he turned into a baby"Mikan said

"Yuu, you what?!"Sumire was surprised

"Ugh..don't remind me"Yuu said

"Nice, our sticky balls are here!"Koko said and took a green colored box from the capsule

"Me and Mochi usually use these in our pranks"Koko said

"Especially at the school play, remember?Bringing those sticky balls at the backstage and caused a huge comotion, ring a bell?"Sumire said

"Ah, the snow white play...that..hehehe"Koko said

"Because of you, I have to wear the stupid cat costume"Natsume complained

"And I have to play part of the prince"Mikan complained as well

The couple, alongside with Sumire, glared at Koko, which made Koko hide behind Ruka. Natsume took hold of a worn out fluff puff box from the capsule

"Natsume, what's with the fluff puff box?"Nonoko asked.

Natsume opens the box and everybody was curious

"Natsume, those things"Mikan said

"This box, our class picture, a wishing bone, the alice dodgeball, my black cat mask, toy cockroach, a magic lamp, my medicine, and a cherry blossom "Natsume enumerated the things inside the box

"The box that Mikan gave me on her first day in Central Town"Natsume said

"Our class picture before we graduate from elementary"Yuu said

"A wishing bone that Natsume found in his piece of chicken during the last dance"Ruka said

"The alice dodgeball that we've played almost the whole day"Anna said

"His black cat mask that he usuaully uses when he's escaping"Nonoko said

"The toy cockcroach that Natsume got from the RPG game during the festival"Sumire said

"The magic lamp that I picked for Natsume, which is Mikan's lamp"Koko said

"This medicine, it's the same medicine that daddy drinks whenever he's in pain"Hitomi said

"And...the cherry blossom that I gave you during the graduation"Mikan said

"You know what, these things were really...something"Natsume said

"Yeah, when Mikan arrived in our school, my point of view of the academy changed"Koko said

"Now, what is this?"Ruka took a huge brown envelope from the capsule

"This envelope is thick and huge, I wonder what's inside it?"Ruka opens the envelope and took a peak. Then he suddenly closes the flap of the envelope

"So, what is it Ruka?"Natsume asked

"N-Nothing"Ruka stutered

"Oh, I see"Hotaru quickly grabbed the envelope from Ruka then she opens it and she took out a huge amount of pictures from the envelope

"HAHAHAHAHA!! THOSE PICTURES!! THEY'RE..."Koko laughed really hard

"RUKA'S PICTURES!!"Yuu laughed as well

"Ooooh, Ruka is so pretty in that uniform"Mikan teased, looking at the photo of Ruka wearing Mikan's uniform

"HO-TA-RU!! You're suppose to be my supporting wife"Ruka exclaimed

"What? Can't your supportive wife torture you for old times sake?"Hotaru smirked

"Hehehe, they haven't change a bit, especially Hotaru's desire to blackmail people"Koko said

"Those were the best money-making years of my life"Hotaru said

"Wow! A toy gun!"Tetsuya took the BAKA gun

"Tetsuya DONT'!"Ruka and Mikan screamed but it was too late.Tetsuya fired the BAKA gun and it went straight to Kohaku

"Kohaku!"Mikan shouted and ran but somehow the hit from the BAKA gun bounces off

"What?"Hotaru said

"The hit just bounces off, like it hit through a force shield and it bounces up or something else"Koko said

"Kohaku, are you okay?"Hitomi ran to her baby brother

"I'm fine big sister, thanks"Kohaku said

"Hitomi, what is he talking about?"Mikan asked

"Mom, I used my alice to protect my little brother from getting hit"Hitomi said

"Your alice?"Mikan asked

"Yeah Auntie Mikan, Hitomi has an alice. And I'm really sorry!"Tetsuya bowed. Mikan just smiled and rubbed Tetsuya's head

"Don't worry Mikan, be grateful that Hitomi is an alice. If she wasn't, Kohaku might be suffering severe head injury by now"Hotaru said

"And Hitomi is not alone, Tetsuya is an alice too"Ruka said

"Even though, someday, the academy will take these children from us, even thought its tough, at least, you get to spend your time teaching them moral lessons, just like you and me when our parents taught us"Hotaru said

"Yeah, you're right"Mikan said

"I guess, today is really a wonderful day. Memories, embarassing stories, confessions, all in one day!"Koko said

"Whatever"Sumire said

"We've really matured so much, right Natsume?"Ruka asked

"Hm"Natsume replied

After the incident, the gang continues to enjoy each others company until the time came for them to be apart again

_**THE END**_

* * *

So...What do you think? Corny isn't it? I'm just bored and this came suddenly in my mind so I might as well write it 


End file.
